Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1
Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 is the 31st episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a green planet somewhere in space. The sky above in red and the buildings around the area are in ruins. A fight is heard close by. The view is now changed to where the fight in happening. A young looking green alien is fighting against an unseen enemy; losing as well. The young alien gets punched in the face and side punched into the ground Young Alien, on the ground, attempting to get up: (coughs) Ouch... Unseen Figure: Where is he? Young Alien: I'll never tell you. Unseen Figure, grabbing him: Where. (punches him in the face hard) Is. (slams him into the ground with his other hand) HE?! Offscreen Voice: Right here, you offworld fiend! The Shadowy Figure turns around slightly and the offscreen voice is revealed to be a buff-looking Human in a costume of sorts. Shadowy Figure: Captain Superemos... Captain Superemos: You're reign of terror ends here! The Figure shoots a laser beam from his eyes at Captain Superemos but Superemos blocks it and flies upwards. The Figure looks up at Superemos and continuously fires laser beams at him but Superemos dodges them. The Figure retreats the laser beam idea and takes out his gauntlet. He activates it with mental thought and a holographic sheild appears from the gauntlet and he grabs it. The Figure throws the sheild at Superemos and it hits him on the back of his head. Superemos crashes into a pile of ruins. Young Alien: Captain Superemos! Captain Superemos, making his way out of the rubble: I'm all right, Sazam. The Figure appears in front of Superemos and grabs his face. The Figure then throws Superemos across the area into a ruined building which topples on top of him. The Figure walks slowly towards the debree but Superemos throws it off of him. The Figure sheilds himself from the incoming debree. When he drops the sheild, he sees Superemos charging towards him. The Figure blocks and does close-ranged combat with Superemos until he finally overcomes him. Superemos tries to get loose and fight back but the Figure has him in his hand pressed against the ground of the alien planet. Figure: Yeild! Captain Superemos: Never! I must fight back! Figure: It's a shame, Superemos. You made a great hero. The Figure lifts Superemos from the ground by his neck and stares him in the face. Figure: But its time for you to be put down. The Figure lifts Superemos even higher and then slams him against the ground. The slam is so powerful that it knocks down a couple of ruined buildings. When the dust clears, Superemos is left there lifeless while the Figure stands over his body. Sazam: Captain Superemos... No... Figure: People of Malasoia, under the Galactic Code of the Galaxy, I have defeated the greatest hero of this world and earned my right as ruler of this planet. Sazam, going to Captain Superemos' body: CAPTAIN SUPEREMOS! The Figure turns around and slaps Sazam into a building. Figure: Foolish Sidekick. (after walking back to his spot) Droid! An orange droid moves from the shadows of the ruins. Droid: Sir? Figure: Fetch the Devouanator X! Droid: Yes Sir. The Droid retrieves a machine that includes generators and pumps and alien technology with some more droids. The Figure turns slightly to see that Superemos is slightly moving. Figure: Quickly now. The Droids drop the machine in front of the figure and they connect two plugs to Superemos and the other two to the energy pumps. The Figure grabs the pumps. Figure: Activate! The Droids activate the machine and the pumps move up and down until they charge up and absorb the energy from Superemos' body into The Figure. The electricity makes only his back visable to the viewers. When the charge stops, the Figure lets go of the pumps. Figure: Yes... I can feel it. More power! Droid: Sir. What will our units do about the Planet? Figure: Destroy it. Droid: Yes sir. Figure, after a short moment of silence: No wait! Keep the planet. It will add to my reputation so that way, my oldest enemy will know that I am back. Droid: Yes sir. Figure: Brandon 10 will know that I am... (figure turns around to reveal a green, big, threatening, alien in armor) THE CONQUEROR OF TEN WORLDS! Theme Song '' Meanwhile on Earth, a fight is happening in a storage facility. Coco and Sarah are taking cover behind a few crates. Coco: What are we up against? Sarah: I don't know yet. But he's pretty strong and dangerous. Coco, abosorbing wall: Strong. Dangerous. Got it. Explosion occurs from in front of the crates. Coco and Sarah peek and see a big bug-like alien coming at them. Bug Alien: I am Beetoleopa! And I will take this world! Coco: We don't think so! Coco throws some crates at Beetoleopa but he destroys them. Coco charges in and hits him a couple of time until Beetoleopa grabs his hand in his claw. Coco: Hey! Let go! That's my car-fixing hand! Beetoleopa: Well Well Well. It seems we have fighter on the rock called Earth. Coco: I can do a lot more than fight, Bug Eyes. Beetoleopa: Then let us hope you can flies! Beetoleopa throws Coco across the facility. Coco: AAHHHH! Sarah: I got you! Sarah uses her energy to catch Coco before he hits the wall. Coco: Nice catch. Sarah, putting Coco down: Can't talk now. Sarah and Coco dodge Beetoleopa's attack. Coco, offscreen: Hey Big Guy! Beetoleopa turns around to face to Coco and ends up seeing a crowbar whacking him across the face. Beetoleopa flies into a wall. Coco: You're trying to take over the world? You can't even take a crowbar to the face. PLUS You don't even have any powers. Beetoleopa: Oh really? Beetoleopa opens his mouth and acid flies out and lands on Coco. Coco: AHHH! Acid! It burns! Get it off! Beetoleopa: Ha ha ha ha ha! Sarah looks around and sees the emergency water trigger and shoots it with her energy. The pipe falls until it can't and water pours out on top of Coco. Coco, relived: Ahhhhh... Sarah: Better? Coco: Better. Beetoleopa strike Sarah but she sheilds herself and Coco. Coco: Where's Brandon? He said he'll be here. Sarah, struggling to keep the sheild up: Errgghh. I called him about an hour ago! Coco: He's probably on a very important alien mission or something. Sarah: I doubt it. Meanwhile somewhere else... Animated Villainous Character: There's nowhere to go! Animated Heroic Character: You think so? HEAT BEAT! The Animated Hero activates his power and shoots fire balls at the robots surrounding him. Some more come up from behind him. Animated Heroic Character: FLY GUY! The Hero activates another one of his powers and flies up and turns back to charge at his enemies. Animated Heroic Character: HANDMAN! The Hero activates yet another one of his powers and he stomps ontop of droids, now with multiple hands. Animated Villinaous Character: You can't stop me! Animated Heroic Character: Think again. GIANT DUDE! The Hero activates his last power and grows super big and steps upon the villain. Animated Heroic Character, now back to normal: Nobody messes with ALIEN HERO! View zooms out to reveal that the whole scene was actually a television program in progress. TV: (Plays Credits) Brandon is watching the TV while eating some popcorn. TV, after credits: Are you a fan of Alien Hero? Brandon, munching on some popcorn: Yeah. TV: Do you want to see Alien Hero like no other? Brandon, a little bit excited: Yeah... TV: Well get ready for THE ALIEN HERO MARATHON! COMING ON TOMORROW AT 10 PM! Brandon, jumping up and popcorn bowl falls on the ground: YES! Brandon does a little victory dance when suddenly his phone rings. He answers it. Brandon: Hello? Sarah, over the phone: Brandon? Where are you?! Brandon: At home. Why? Sarah, over the phone: Brandon! You were suppose to help us fight the evil bad guy! Brandon: Huh? (realizing) Oh yeah! Right! Completly forgot. Sarah, over the phone: Well get your butt over here! (hangs up) Brandon: Mom! I'm going out with some friends! Brandon activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the Batwing Hologram. He undergoes an alien transformation and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Batwing flies out of the open window. After a short moment, Batwing comes back into the room and grabs the bowl of popcorn. He flies back outside. Then after another short moment, Batwing returns to the room and closes the window. Then flies out. On his way there, he lets the wind throw popcorn in his mouth. Batwing: Ha! This is great! Batwing suddently chokes a bit and coughs out something. Batwing: Ew. A bug flew into my mouth... Batwing sees the flight below him and descends. Back inside the facility... Coco: Well where is he? Sarah: I called him. He said he is on his way. Coco: I bet he forg- (gets grabbed by claw arm) oooooooootttt! Beetoleopa: I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart before I take over the rock. A Sonic Pitch is heard and the glass overhead shatters into pieces. Batwing flies through and lands next to Sarah. Batwing: Hey guys. What did I miss? Sarah: Took you long enough. Coco: Yeah. What she said. Batwing: Sorry. There was an Alien Hero episode. Coco: What's so important about that? Batwing: Well if I missed that episode. I wouldn't have found out that there was an Alien Hero marathon tomorrow. Coco: Really? Cool. Sarah: Can you guys fangirl later? We're in the middle of a battle. Beetoleopa: Indeed. Who is the flying one? Batwing: Oh well. The names Batwing. But you can call me... Batwing slaps the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Beetoleopa: Fasinating! Rocks: Now what's YOUR name? Beetoleopa: I am Beetoleopa of the Fifth Moon of Endoptia! Rocks: That name sounds a little bit... booooorrriiiinnng. How about I call you... Rocks forms a big boulder from the facility's floor and throws it at Beetoleopa. Beetoleopa gets thrown against in wall and is knocked out. Rocks: Windsheild Splatter. Rocks de-transforms back into Brandon. Coco: Nice going Brandon. Sarah: Yeah... If you ate anymore popcorn, (points to crumbs on jacket) then we could have gotten hurt. Brandon: Hey, I still saved the day. Sarah: Ugh. Brandon, one day, you'll be more aware when your powers arn't as reliable when you need it. Sarah storms off. Brandon: Was it something I said? Coco: Dude... Later in the center of the city, a figure in a hood walks suspiciously to the center of the park. A Police Officer and two other officers stop in front of him. Officer: Sir. Do you mind if we have a word in private? The Figure slashes off his hood and reveals to be the Droid from before. The officers look in shock and then pull out their weapons. Officer: FREEZE! The Droids uses a short-ranged electric discharge on the three officers which paralizes them temporarly. The Droid continues making its way to the center of the center of the city. The Officer struggles to move but nothing happens. He then realizes that his radio is right next to his head and it is online. Officer: Carley, send in more units! We need backup! Serious backup! The Droid stops at the center of the park and pulls out device from his chest and places it on the ground. The Droid activate the device and it begins to expand into a bigger device. By the time it fully grows, more units of police officers as well as the SWAT team arrives at the park waiting for their orders to deal with the Droid. SWAT Officer: Sir! Step away from the device or we WILL shoot! The Droid does not respond. The Officer nods at the other one and the other officer shoots the device. The blast deflects. The Droids turns to face the attackers and activates a beam from his chest which destroies a section of the ground in front of them. The Droid: Do not Interfer, Humans. The Droids continues work on the device while after a while activates. The device shoots into space where spaceships are waiting. The beam connects to the mothership and it is shot back down to Earth to form a forcefeild around the park. The device that projects the forcefeild also projects The Conqueror next to the Droid. Conqueror: It is time. Meanwhile at a trailer park somewhere, Bill and his new team are getting used to their training vehicle, an RV. Jordan: So um. Mister Tennyson. Bill: Yes, Jordan? Jordan: Why are you travelling in an RV, again? Bill: Well I used to use this RV back when I was an officer like you kids are trying to be. Falgar: Does it fly? Bill: Haha. No Falgar. It just drives ON land. (sitting in driver's seat) It's been quite a while since I've been in this chair. It nice for the agency to look after her. Kayla: So when are we going to begin our training? Bill: As soon as we settle in, kid. A beeping noise is heard across the RV. Sophia: What's that? Jordan: I didn't touch anything! Falgar: You're holding something right now. Jordan: It's a pan, dude. Bill: Those are just the warning lights. It means there's a danger in the area. Kayla: Is it bad, Grandpa Bill? Bill: Well it should be just a little alien trouble, nothing the agency can't- (sees screen) No... Falgar: Magister Bill, what is it? Screen, showing News program of the Conqueror: People of Earth, under the Galactic Code of the Galaxy, I challenge the greatest hero of this planet so that the victor can be the ruler of this world. Bill: It can't be... (looks up) The Conqueror... Jordan: The who? Bill: Trouble. Bill steps on the gas pedal hard and the RV takes off on the road fast. Falgar: Where are we heading to? Bill: The Park. That's where the Conqueror is. Jordan: Who is this Conqueror? Bill: Let's just say that he is a force not to be reckoned with. The RV makes its way to the forcefeild area. Falgar: Magister! Bill: I know. Bill, while still driving, presses a few buttons while activate a hidden compartment. He pulls the lever in the compartment and the RV begins to glow blue. Bill: Hang on to something! The RV then drives through the forcefeild and skids in front of the Conqueror. They all pile out and face him. Conqueror: Who dares come across me? The dust clears to reveal Bill with the team, ready for action. Conqueror: William Tennyson! Bill: I'd say that I was glad to see you again, Conqueror, but then I'd be lying. Conqueror: I see that you are out of retirement. (notices team) And you have brought a pathetic excuse for a team. Kayla activates her powers. Bill: Kayla. No wait. Kayla forms her robot suit and charges at the Conqueror. The Conqueror fights against Kayla until he grabs her arm and flips her over. The suit explodes and Kayla goes flying until Falgar catches her. Falgar, placing her back on the ground: There you are. The Conqueror fires a red laser beam from his eyes at Falgar. Falgar flies from the laser beams but they gain speed until they catch up with Falgar and zap him. Falgar falls to the ground and lies there. Conqueror: Who is next, William? Jordan: I am! Jordan activates his powers and switches into Freezefire form. He shoots fire at him until he is covered in it. Jordan: There. I did it. The Conqueror, offscreen: You think so. The Conqueror then walks out of the fire with his holographic sheild in front of him, unharmed. Jordan: Uh oh. The Conqueror whacks Jordan in the head with his sheild. Jordan flies into the RV unconscious. Conqueror, seeing Sophia: One left, William. Sophia, curling up: I'm not scared of you. Conqueror: Really? Because you should be. (prepared to attack her) Bill: Don't you hurt her, Conqueror! The Conqueror hears Bill but seemingly ingores. He strikes and the ground shakes a little. It is then revealed that the Conqueror hit the ground next to her head, sparing her life. Sophia gets up and returns to Bill. Conqueror: You know why I'm here, Tennyson. Bill: What does this have to do with us? Conqueror: Tell the boy to meet me here in 24 hours so that way he can accept the Galactic Code or die by default. Bill: What if I don't? Conqueror, turning slightly to Bill: William. Don't act stupid now that your younger generations are involved. If you don't do as I say, I WILL kill them. (after a short moment of silence) You have 20 minutes to remove yourself from this sheilded area or I will destroy you too. Bill stares seriously at the Conqueror and proceeds to get his team back into the RV. Meanwhile at the Juice Shack, Brandon is serving out the milkshakes to Sarah and Coco. Brandon: There. Happy now? Sarah: A little. Brandon: Come on. I was late. That's all. Sarah: That's not the point, Brandon. Timing is everything. Coco, drinking milkshake: I completly agree. Brandon clears throat at Coco. Coco: But on the other side. Brandon DID defeat Bug Eyes back there. Sarah: Coco, WHO's side are you on? Brandon: Mines appeantly. Since I'm paying for burgers next time. Sarah scoffs. Suddenly, an incoming message appears on Brandon's Omnitrix. Coco: Hey. You have a message. Brandon: Huh? Oh yeah. (activates Omnitrix and hologram of Bill appears) Uncle Bill? Bill, over Omnitrix: Brandon. This is urgent. Brandon: We're listening, Uncle Bill. Bill, over Omnitrix: It's you're oldest enemy, The Conqueror. He's returned to Earth and he wants to challenge you to a duel. Brandon: Whoa whoa whoa. Hang on a second. The Conqueror is back? Coco: Dude, that guy was worst! Bill, over Omnitrix: Yes. And he is stronger than when you last faced him. Sarah: This sounds pretty important. Bill, over Omnitrix: It is. He wants to challenge you to the Galactic Code of the Galaxy. Coco: You're kidding me? Brandon can't take that type of challenge. Brandon: Of course I can take that type of challenge. I'm like the chessmaster of Galactic Code and Universes. Coco: You've never heard of it, have you? Brandon: Nope. Bill, over Omnitrix: The Galactic Code of the Galaxy was a system set by The Mechanics to maintain balance in the galaxy however the code has been found with flaws and is in the act of being overwritten as we speak. Brandon: Wait. Who are the Mechanics? Bill, over Omnitrix: They're the agency that's been cleaning you're messes. Brandon: The Space Police? Bill, over Omnitrix: Yes. If you like. Brandon: I still think Space Police was a better name. Bill, over Omnitrix: That's not the point, Brandon. The point is that you have to defeat the Conqueror by accepting the challenge. He gave you a day to prepare so I suggest you train and think of a plan. I'll be taking care of the rookies. Sarah: What happened to them? Bill, over Omnitrix: Let's just say that they found out the Conqueror's power the hard way... Coco: Ouch. Brandon: Don't worry Uncle Bill. We'll get him. Brandon deactives the transmission. Sarah: Do you really think that we can take on the Conqueror? Brandon: Uncle Bill said that this was my fight. But the Conqueror is sure to be defeated. Coco: Yeah right. Brandon: What do you mean? Coco: If he really is all this powerful then that means he got something new while he was away in space. Brandon: So? Coco: So that means you have to finish him off again. Just like the Zonarians. Brandon: You mean Master Control or the whole "we fight together" thing? Sarah: Hey, I liked that speech. Coco, ingoring Sarah: I'm talking about Master Control. Brandon: Forget it. That mysterious voice guy hasn't bothered me for a while now. Sarah: What? Brandon: I'll explain later. Coco: Well I might have something in the garage. Brandon: What? You're going to whack it with a few wrenchs? Coco: Not that garage. The other one. Later, now dark outside, the team arrives at a warehouse type of garage. Coco clicks on his garage opener and the door lifts open to reveal huge space with a strange looking machine. They drive inside. Shortly later, Coco adjusts the Omntrix into the machine. Brandon: What exactly are we doing again? Coco: I'm going to disable the security systems on your Omnitrix in order to access Master Control. Sarah: He's going to hack it. Brandon: Oh. Sarah: I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea. Coco: Relax since when did anything Omnitrix-related go wrong? Brandon: Well there was that dog incident as well as that time where I went into that portal and- Coco: You're not helping. Brandon: Is this going to hurt? Coco: Maybe. Sarah scoffs. Coco: Look. I totally know what I'm doing. Coco activates the machine and the Omnitrix glows green. Within a bright flash, the Omnitrix reverts back to its Original Form. Coco: Opps. Sarah: "I toally know what I'm doing". Coco: I can fix that. Coco presses the button again and the same sequence occurs but now the Omnitrix reverted back to its current form. Brandon: Just when I was getting used to it again. Ah memories... Coco: This should be the button. Coco presses the button and the Omnitrix activates a hologram of Loch Ness upside down. Sarah: Are you sure you know what you're doing? Coco: Yes! Coco presses the button again and the hologram reverts back to normal and the Omnitrix deactivates holograms. Coco: Alright this should do it. Coco presses yet another button and the Omnitrix dial rotates one direction and then other and then the other. Brandon: What's it doing? Coco: Unlocking Master Control hopefully. The Omnitrix dial then stops and a blurry hologram comes up. Sarah: Who's that? Brandon: Did you push another wrong button? Coco: No. I pushes the right button this time. Hologram: ...One I believe... strayed from the hero's path... only reason... full power... can not be trusted... Hologram disables. Brandon: What in the Omnitrix was that? Coco: I don't know. It came from an unrecongized source... Sarah: See? Even alien holograms from unknown places tell you to stop. Brandon: Maybe... or. Sarah: Or? Brandon: Or maybe its just telling me that the Conqueror was once a hero and now he is a villain because he is overcomed with power! Sarah: You can't be serious? Coco: He's serious. Brandon: Come on. Let's do this. Coco: I don't know, Brandon. The systems arn't going any further from here. Brandon: Then I'll do it myself. Brandon grabs the Omnitrix while its still connected to the machine and fiddles with it. Sarah: Seriously Brandon. Cut it out! Brandon: I'm trying. It won't come off. An electrical charge runs through the machine and a warning alarms through the monitor. Coco: It's overloading! This whole place is going to blow! Sarah: Brandon, get away from there. Brandon: I can't! Coco runs over to Brandon's side and grabs the Omnitrix and tries to pull it out but it won't budge. Coco: Hang on. I'm going to try and absorb the power. Sarah: No wait! The Omnitrix glows with energy and a bright light overcomes Brandon, Coco and the Warehouse Garage. Then an explosion sets off within the facility. TO BE CONTINUED! Major Events *The Conqueror Returns from the Original Series *Captain Superemos and Nine other heroes have fallen to the Conqueror *The team encountered a mysterious unrecongized hologram *The Omnitrix overloaded with energy and caused an explosion Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Bill *Jordan *Kayla *Sophia *Falgar *Captain Superemos *Sazam *Officers *Citizens Aliens Used *Batwing *Rocks Villains *The Conqueror (First Re-Appearance) *Droids *Beetoleopa (First Appearance) Trivia *The Conqueror makes his re-appearance since his appearance in the Original Series. *The Mysterious Hologram appears for the second time; the first time was in The Battle for Earth Part 1. *Alien Hero's powers are revealed for the first time *Coco shows an interst for Alien Hero *The name of the ''Space Police has been finally revealed to be "The Mechanics" *The Conqueror's ship reappears from the Original Series. **It has also been repaired from the damages in Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror. *Ironicly, Batwing chokes on a bug while flying when Bats actually eat bugs and insects for a living. *The Original Omnitrix has seen again in Alien Force; the first time was in A Hero Returns Part 1. *Coco is revealed to have another garage which is for bigger uses such as Omnitrix Hacking. **Coco has Omnitrix Hacking equiptment. *This is the first time where the Omnitrix's hologram are upside down when the user is rightside up. *This is the first episode of Season 3. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:The Conqueror Returns Arc Category:Season Premieres